1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel chairs, and more particularly refers to a wheel chair having arm rests which may be longitudinally moved to an extended position or to a retracted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel chairs have been disclosed in the prior art which may be placed in the extended position to assist the occupant in bracing himself in order to help himself arise from the wheel chair, and which are hingedly mounted to be placed in a retracted position when the occupant wants to move close to a table in order to eat or engage in other activities at the table. However, such devices have generally been found to be unsatisfactory, since they are not sufficiently sturdy, and are difficult and expensive to fabricate.